Corda
by deathswonderland
Summary: by mistake Lili turned one of our favorite La corda boys into a girl and doesn’t know how to reverse it! now one of the participants of the concours is having a crush on him... I mean her. rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Corda

Summary: by mistake Lili turned one of our favorite La corda boys into a girl and doesn't know how to reverse it and now one of the participants of the concours is having a crush on him… I mean her

Disclaimers: why must you people torture me so, me not own la corda d'oro

A/N: slightly AU-ish takes part after the third concours I think and maybe OOC, oh yea this isn't yaoi because technically one got turned into a girl

--

Chapter one: change

Hino sighed running a hand through her hair "what am I going to do with you Lili?" she said as Lili looked down on the verge of crying "I didn't mean to, how would I know that guy would evade and that guy would be behind him" the fairy said defending himself no, really he didn't mean what happened it was an accident and why would Lili turn someone into a girl? Well…

_Flashback_

_Hino and Fuyuumi were walking towards the practice rooms when they were blocked by a group of second year music class students that was consisting of three people_

"_Looky here, isn't this the sluttish girl from the Gen-ed department? Tell us how it feels to be surrounded by a bunch of boys like that hmmm?" the one in front said smirking when Hino grimaced 'another brainless critic I see' she thought before the guy continued "But I guess it's worth it, I mean you are pretty cute and you have an amazing talent, that is __**if **__you're not cheating using something like what? A magic violin?"_

"_Funny dude, we all know magic is just a form of illusion man" another said patting the other man in the shoulder snickering slightly at what his friend said "Magic? That's like so pre-school man" another said crossing his arms smirking "Shut up" the guy said as the other's laugh "Well whatever, the subject is that sluttish girl over there and not the words I use" he said as the others snicker behind_

"_U-umm… uh… excuse me but um… please don't insult Hino-sempai" Fuyuumi said defending her sempai, the group from the music department just stared at her before the guy from earlier looked at her "And who might you be?" he said as the others whispered behind him "oh yeah that's right, you're the other girl chosen for the concurs" he said fixing his gaze to her "Hmmm… if I remember correctly you're one of the person's lowest in the ranking, figures having a first year for the concours is a mistake, for someone from the music department having a lower ranking than a Gen-ed student is such an embarrassment is it not?" he said as the others behind him started to snicker again "well after all girl are so—"_

"_What, girl are so what?!" Hino said snapping "Look" she said walking closer to the music students "I don't care what you people say about me but, saying bad things about someone like that when they haven't done anything to offend you, it's just plain pathetic and frankly idiotic" (1) she said the words flew out of her mouth before she even knew what she was saying_

'_Oh no! What the heck am I saying?' she thought sighing lightly 'Well no matter, what's done is done I say'_

_The guy laugh "Like you can say anything, you don't know anything about us bitch!" he said as he stopped laughing and glared at Hino "Every day, every minute, every second we have we dedicate it to music and what? A Gen-ed student like you that doesn't even fully know what her instrument can do is participating in the concours that we music-ed students have been practicing everyday for!" the guy said, true Hino doesn't know much about Violin's and other instruments but then music is not something that you just need to practice, music has to be something that you have to be serious about talent or no talent_

"_But that isn't what's important" she said as the music students and Fuyuumi looked at her "Music is something that isn't only about practice or devotion. What's important is that you enjoy it, the feeling of playing your instrument as beautiful sounds come, letting your feelings flow with every note you make and most of all having fun" she said smiling remembering all the things that have happened and things she has experienced_

"_Tch, stop talking about things that doesn't make any sense to us" a guy said from the back "The things you said to us is irrelevant Miss" another said crossing his arms while leaning against a wall "That's right, the only thing that matters to us is that we get better to achieve our goals, we don't care about petty things like enjoying music, beautiful sounds or having fun, all we want is to get better, earn a living and get on with our lives" the guy in front said with a taunting smirk "But of course, you could always crawl up your way just by bedding with one of those guys right? After all with them beside you, you must feel very confident huh? What a filthy slut" (2) he said laughing_

"_P-please don't say that, Hino-sempai will never to such a thing as that" Fuyuumi said while saying comforting words to a sobbing Kahoko_

_Lili couldn't take anymore of this, how one person could be so annoying "This is too much" he said flying around to stop in front of the guy "Let's see how you like it when I turn you into a girl" he said rolling his fist_

_Flying he put his wand out and cast as spell only something went wrong… deeply wrong_

_From the side Tsuchiura Ryoutaro slammed the one in front to a wall where he tells him to shut up as the other people in the group flee_

_To say the least the spell went straight and hit the person in its path namely_

_Tsukimori Len_

_End flashback_

And so that is what has happened, Hino still can't believe what has happened looking at the side she could see Fuyuumi and Tsuchiura still sorting out their thoughts after Tsukimori had been hit by Lily she had explained everything to them along with Lili showing himself to them(3)

Tsuchiura can't believe it fairies? Unreal, they were fiction, fragment of the imagination, created for children's fairy tales, so why is one there flying in front of him in semi circles smiling and introducing itself, leaning to his side whispering "Fuyuumi-san… ca-can you see that thing as well" he said as Fuyuumi nodded and Lili looked at them "I'm no thing! I told you my name is Lily L-i-l-i ok?!" the fairy said pouting which caused Fuyuumi to step back scared

Laughing lightly Hino grabbed Lili tightly slightly squeezing him "Hino Kahoko what are you doing, even if I'm a fairy I still need to breath" (4) the golden haired fairy said squirming "Don't worry about this guy, believe me his harmless Fuyuumi-chan" she said smiling "Isn't that right Lili" Hino asked or rather said as Lili nodded

Breathing deeply Fuyuumi stepped up looking warily at the fairy in her sempai's hand, she looked at Lili for a while before smiling thou still a little scared, but if her sempai was friends with this fairy then she won't be scared 'I think I've seen him before' she thought as an images of the statue on the way to the school entered her mind "You look like that statue outside the school" she stated as Lili smirked

"Of course I do, after all I'm the fairy who blessed this school with music" he said proudly as Hino released him so he was flying around

Hino smiled at the scene in front of her Lili and Fuyuumi talking and laughing, she turned her attention to Tsuchiura who just stood there unmoving looking at the two enjoying their conversation, making her way she stood beside him "What are you thinking about Tsuchiura-kun?" she asked tilting her head slightly

Tsuchiura felt a little uneasy he still can't believe what was happening, a fairy? nonsense, but then it would explain this small creature in front of him that was having a conversation with Shouko Fuyuumi and how Tsukimori Len got turn into a… into a girl, he shuddered 'just thinking about it sends shivers down my spine' he thought as he looked at a near by sofa where Tsukimori Len lay unconscious. His -now her- had developed feminine curves and features and his hair grew until it reached his waist, some of his hair cupped his face making him look younger 'And beautiful' his mind supplied as Tsuchiura blushing subconsciously

Hino looked at Tsuchiura wondering if he was sick "Tsuchiura-kun are you sick? Your face is burning" she stated placing a hand on his forehead Tsuchiura looked away brushing her hand gently saying he was OK Hino nodded walking away to join Fuyuumi and Lili on their conversation

Tsuchiura shook his head he can't believe he just thought that 'Stupid brain' he mused smacking himself mentally until he hears a slight shift coming from the sofa and saw Tsukimori sitting up rubbing his eyes calling Hino she looked at him and to what he was pointing out to see that Len woken up

--

Deathswonderland: ok guy's thing's I need to point out

Tsukimori: You.Turned.Me.Into.A.Girl

Deathswonderland: what? I thought it was cute?

Tsukimori: I can't believe you!

Deathswonderland: me neither but Mr. Plot bunny wouldn't stop eating my brain /

Tsuchiura: it's not so bad

Deathswonderland: grins ok thing's I need to point out… ehem…

1) I find it strange that when an upper classman is jealous of a lower classman just because they got picked and not them in truth it is really idiotic

2) Please don't kill me, I don't have anything against Hino I love that girl but I needed them as a reason for Lili to turn someone into a girl

3) I don't know if Lili can do that but this is a slightly AU fic so just pretend that he just put on an invisible cloak or something that only Hino can see him

4) I do not know if Lili can breathe or not


	2. Chapter 2

Deathswonderland: I'm back baby!

Len: More torture

Deathswonderland: No not really, your torture starts on the next chapter or was it the next

Len: … I don't think I want to know

Deathswonderland: Just sit back and cuddle with your boyfriend or somethin'

Len: He's not my boyfriend!

Deathswonderland: Now on with the fic

--

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro people if I did I would have made Len and Kahoko kiss in the last episode

A/N: slight AU, after the third concours and a little OOC

--

Chapter 2: embarrassment and crushing?

Tsukimori sat up massaging his temple, he had a very ridiculous nightmare about a fairy and him turning into a girl that it hurt's his brain and his chest seems to be a little heavy today, running a hand through his hair feeling a little uneasy about it he touched it again 'feels a lot longer' he thought pulling the end of his… hair?! "WTF!" he cried as he grabbed a piece and put it in front of his face scanning it, blue hair yup that was the color alright, tugging it slightly he felt a tug from the roots of his head he tugged it again and another from his head again and again he did so as the other's looked at him from the corner

"So um… what do we say to him?" Hino asked Tsuchiura as he shrugged

"You think he'll believe the truth?"

"Well how do we explain how he got turned into a girl?"

"I don't know… sex exchange?"

"In less than 1 hour?"

"It could happen"

"…"

"What?"

"You know Tsuchiura-kun for someone so smart sometimes—no nothing never mind, I'm in no position to speak" Hino said rubbing her head, what was she to say that could make Tsukimori believe her 'I know! I could just say that it was just um… a prank that's it' she thought as her gazed landed on Tsukimori who was looking at her deadpanned

"Hino"

"Y-yes?!" she said feeling her body stiff even his voice sounded a little feminine "I'm guessing you know why my hair is so long" he said as the red head began to sweat "u-um what do you mean" she said pausing gathering her thoughts "Wh-what your talking about Tsukimori-kun I-I Do-don't know what you mean, right Tsuchiura-kun?" she said looking at Tsuchiura for support since Fuyuumi had hidden behind her with Lili when Tsukimori woke up

Getting the hint Tsuchiura nodded hastily and smiled sheepily oh bad move Tsuchiura that just added Tsukimori's suspicion

Raising an eyebrow Tsukimori stood up "Really now" he stated as the other violinist and pianist nodded slightly um… what do you call it afraid maybe?

"Then tell me Hino-san, why are you stuttering"

"U-um… that is—"

"And your sweating as well considering that the room is fairly cold"

"Well uh…"

"And you're twitching as well"

"You see… um…"

"To say it frankly, I find your actions very suspicious as well"

"About that…"

"And it doesn't help that Fuyuumi is hiding behind you and that Tsuchiura isn't acting like himself, normally now will be the point that we argue"

"Wh-what was that Tsukimori—"

"Shouldn't you just tell me what—"

"It was my doing!" A tiny voice said from above, looking up Len saw a golden haired fairy flying above him

Blink

'I must still be dreaming'

Blink Blink

'I must be tired'

Blink Blink Blink

'I must be **really** tired'

"Hey don't ignore me!" the fairy said flying down so he was within eye level "I'm telling you I'm the one who made you into a—hey let go of me!" Lili said as Tsukimori grabbed him "What's this? Some kind of toy?" he said as Lili squirmed "I'm no toy, I'm a fairy you dope" the fairy said as Tsukimori released him

"U-um… Tsukimori-sempai, that's the fairy from the statue outside the court yard" Fuyuumi said peeking slightly behind Kahoko to look at her sempai 'Tsukimori-sempai looks so beautiful' she thought looking at Len

"Anyway um… Tsukimori-kun um… uh… you see uh…" Hino said or rather trying to say 'what do I say, what do I say!! Come on brain don't fail me!' she thought mentally hitting her head

"Sempai got turned into a girl" a sleepy voice said from behind them, looking they saw Shimizu pointing at Tsukimori "Shi-Shimizu-kun you can recognize him?" Hino said pointing at Len "Yes, after all sempai is sempai" he said sleepily "oh… good after noon sempai's and Fuyuumi-san, it's good to see everyone practicing even on lunch breaks" he said remembering his manners as he bowed to them "G-good afternoon as well Shimizu-san" the green haired girl said blushing

"So um… that's that Tsukimori-kun" Hino said smiled sheepily

Tsukimori couldn't believe this for all he knew he is far from looking feminine so why in God's name would his kouhai call him a girl?! He was about to speak when someone tugged on his arm "What do you want Tsuchiura-san?" he said as the other led him towards the window "I think it's better if you see for yourself" the taller said placing Tsukimori in front of a window 'Everyone is acting very weird today' he thought as he stood in front of the window still not looking at his reflection 'I just want to now what's going on' he thought as he looked at his reflection in the mirror

Time seemed to stop as Tsukimori looked at his reflection not only has his hair grown longer but he had developed curves as well "W-what the hell!" he said covering his mouth with one of his hands, darn even his voice is different cursing under his breath he glared at them until his gaze feel upon the little fairy "Explain" he said, one word just one word sent shivers down Lili's spine

"Well you see…" Lili said not knowing what to say "Um, it was a mistake I'm sorry please forgive me, it's just that I couldn't help myself to punish those insolent people when they started insulting Hino Kahoko, so please please please forgive me" the fairy said begging

Letting out a long sigh Tsukimori rubbed his head 'Don't panic Len, nothing good ever happens when you panic remember that' he thought while he took his violin case and got up to go outside while mumbling don't panic over and over like a mantra as he closed the door behind him with a loud thud

"He took that better than I expected" Lili said flying around until a hand grabbed him again "You know people, I don't particularly enjoy being grabbed and squeezed so many times in one day" he said squirming again as the hand let go of him saying a slow sorry when another hand grabbed him "where do you think you're going" Hino said shaking him "I'm going to rest for a while" the fairy said starting to feel dizzy "What about Tsukimori-kun?" she asked panic rising "I can't do anything right now, as you can see everybody can see me now meaning I've lost a lot of magic and I need time to get it back, but don't worry I think I might be able to change him back before the fourth concours starts… maybe" (1) with that said Lili vanished as silence filled the room "But isn't the fourth concours two and a half month's from now?" Shimizu said as Fuyuumi nodded warily

Tsukimori sat down looking at the sky, the day just seemed to get worse and worse, first with the fairy and gender switching and now… and now he was _forced_ to wear those darn skirts because the stupid gardener didn't see him coming and sprayed water all over him apologizing the gardener told him to get another pair of uniform from the school store, everything was going smoothly until a teacher caught him and said that cross dressing was prohibited so the staff made him change into a girls uniform and every where he went people would always stare at him so he had no choice but to stay on the rooftop until class ends which left him to sulk at what bad luck he had today…

Tsuchiura stood up from his sit "Finally I thought the day will never end" he said stretching before walking out the door when someone bumped into him saying a quick sorry he looked at the person he bumped into to find Hino bowing as well "Heading to the music rooms?" he asked when she shook her head he inquired where she was going and said that she was looking for Tsukimori, going with her they looked around the music rooms and still haven't found him

"Where could he be?" Hino said as they looked around the court yard she tried going to his class but they said they haven't seen him since lunch time and thought that he was practicing for the concours running towards the small lake of the school there they met up with Hihara Kazuki and Yunoki Asuma "Kaho-chan?" Hihara said running towards the pair as Yunoki followed behind him "What are you doing, playing tag?" he asked as Yunoki and the other's sweat dropped "Ah that's right! Hihara-sempai, Yunoki-sempai do you know where Tsukimori-kun is?" Hino said worry written on her face

Blinking the two seniors looked at each other "Did something happen Hino-san?" Yunoki asked as Hino told them what happened, to say the least they didn't look convinced "Well, what you say is hard to believe, after all fairies? Aren't fairies only fiction?" Yunoki said as Hihara nodded "Sorry Kaho-chan but isn't that just a little silly? Are you sure you two aren't just dreaming?" the trumpeter said as Hino and Tsuchiura shook their heads "That was my reaction as well sempai's but… after seeing that and Tsukimori turn into a… I'd rather believe that there is a fairy involve and flying behind you two instead of thinking that I've lost my mind" the green haired sophomore said Lili called them causing the two seniors eyes to widen like dinner plates

"Who are you calling fictional, pretty boy" Lili said angrily "Yunoki I think I'm dreaming" Hihara said pinching his cheeks "Ouch that really hurts!" the green haired senior said wincing at the pain on his cheeks "Why doesn't anyone believe me when they first see me?" Lili murmured flying down so he was within eye level "Look here you two, I don't really appreciate it being called 'fictional' you know I have feeling too" the golden haired fairy said with fake tears

Hino rolled his eyes 'sometimes Lili could be such a good actor--' her thoughts were erupted when she heard music playing, signaling for the others to keep quite and listen to the music "Sounds like a violin" Hihara said closing his eyes "I think it's coming from the rooftop" the trumpeter said leading the group to the rooftop of the music department

Opening the door Hihara scanned the area and was amazed when he saw a light blue haired girl playing the violin gracefully her face an expression of pure concentration that she didn't hear them walking towards her, the music came to a slow rhythm as it ends, breathing deeply the girl turned around her amber eyes landing on him first for a few seconds, the green haired senior felt his heart skip a beat as she looked at him, her flowing blue hair reaching her waist, pale skin and beautiful amber eyes 'beautiful' was the only word Hihara can think of to describe her

Tsukimori looked at them and they in turn stared at him "what?" he asked as Hino pointed at him, realizing that he wasn't wearing the boy's uniform he flushed a deep red and turned around embarrassed at the turns of events

Yunoki smiled a knowing look when he saw Hihara gawking at the light blue haired girl in front of them a faint blush tainting his cheeks, this was getting interesting, he was going to enjoy this "My, my who would have thought that you would make such a gorgeous lady" Yunoki said pausing as Hihara turned to him giving a 'you know her?' look "Hmmm… why won't you turn around we promise not to laugh at you, Hino-san already explained to us what happened to you, Tsukimori-kun" he finished as Hihara stared dumbfounded, if his mouth could stretch it would probably hit the floor by now

"No way! Tsukimori-kun!" Hihara yelled disbelieving, how that could be, remembering the earlier events he thought about it and looked at "_Tsukimori"_ 'She does kinda look like him hmmmm… if I shorten her hair… and put her in a boys uniform… and then…' he imagined while scratching his chin "MY GOD YOU'RE RIGHT" he yelled as they all looked at him "what?" he asked as they just shook their head

"So mind telling us why you're wearing that" Tsuchiura said with a crooked smile while pointing at the accursed uniform "Long story" Tsukimori said still not looking at them and headed towards the exit "And where do you think you're going?" the tall sophomore said as the blue haired teen stopped at his tracks "You can't possibly go to your house like _that_" the pianist said stressing on the last word "Well where exactly do you want me to go?" the violinist said facing them with his expressionless face "You could always go to Hino-san's house and say that your parents will be away for a while" Yunoki said smiling at Kahoko "Well that could be a good idea… but my brother will be at home and he's a big pervert" Hino said grimacing as remembering the last time she invited some of her friends over "Fine then you… can crash into my house for a while" the green haired sophomore said as they looked at him not really expecting him of all people to say that "My parents are overseas so they won't be back for a while, it's better than being hit on by another guy right? And besides if I haven't pushed that guy out of the way…" Tsuchiura said not wanting to finish as Yunoki smiled slyly "You have a good point Tsuchiura-san, maybe Tsukimori-san should stay with you" the flutist said as Tsukimori looked at him a bemused expression on his face "Don't you agree Hino-san, Hihara" the violet haired senior said as both persons nodded

Making their way towards Tsuchiura's house they stopped in front of a blue two story house with four windows on the second floor and two windows on the first, stopping outside the door Hino asked if his sister and brother will be home "No my sister is in college with a dorm so she's staying there and my little brother normally won't care" he said placing the key in the hole and opened the door

Guiding them to the living room and offering them tea they chatted about some old photo's when they noticed the time it was already getting dark so the three decided to go home after Hino promised to come by later to lend Tsukimori some of her cloths and accompanying him to buy some with her

Tsuchiura closed the door behind him 'what do I do, what do I do' he mumbled staring at his dirty room, after everyone went home and his younger brother came he explained that Tsukimori was staying with them for a while because his… err her parents where overseas and decided that they can't leave their daughter alone at their house because of the recent murders and rapes going on, taking the excuse his brother nodded and headed for his room but before that he stated that his sister's room will be lock and that their parents room is out of the question oh and so was his since he doesn't like people around his room and of course he can't sleep in the living room since the room will become cold at night, so now Tsuchiura finds himself cleaning his messy room before letting Len inside 'why the hell am I even cleaning up, it's just Tsukimori anyway' he thought grunting as he threw the last piece of trash in the waste can

Opening the door he let Tsukimori inside and sat at the end of his bed "What an awkward turn of events this is" the pianist said rubbing the back of his neck as Tsukimori nodded "You can take the bed we have some futon, so I'm goanna sleep on the floor" he said standing up and taking out a futon from his closet "No you take the bed, I'm already in your debt as it is" the violinist said taking the futon from Tsuchiura and laying it beside the wall "You know I can't just let a girl—" "I'm not a girl" Tsukimori said cutting Tsuchiura's sentence, sighing he left the room for Tsukimori to change into his pajama's which in truth was slightly too big for Tsukimori as the sleeves went pass his hands and the pant's too big and too long for him making him look like a child

"Won't your family question where you are?" Tsuchiura asked from the bed not facing Tsukimori who was facing the wall "No, I already told them before that I'll be away for some time because of the concours" the violinist said pulling his blanket closer, eerie silence engulf them as seconds turn into minutes and minutes into hours 'Thank God tomorrow is Sunday' Tsuchiura thought rolling over his side so he was facing Tsukimori who was still facing the wall "Do you like the wall that much?" the pianist asked when Tsukimori kept silent "I won't bite you know, you don't need to constrict yourself on the side of the room" he informed as the violinist still haven't answered it "Feel's like I'm talking to air" he said again rolling on his back "Then shut up and go to sleep" was the reply the other teen got "Well sorry if I want to be civilize and talk" the green haired teen said grunting before falling asleep

Len gazed at the wall unblinking 'Please make this nightmare end' was the last thing he thought when sleep engulfed him

--

Deathswonderland: it was so hard to keep referring to Tsukimori as a he… ok points I need to explain

I do not know how many days they need to prepare so I made it up


	3. Chapter 3

Deathswonderland: Finally!!

Tsukimori: busy?

Deathswonderland: you have no idea… now on with the story everyone

--

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda d'oro but if I did, I'll make Len and Kahoko kiss

A/N: slight AU, after the third concours and OOC'ness

--

Chapter 3: Leina

Hino walked towards the house she went yesterday remembering that she had an '_appointment_' with Len Tsukimori 'I wonder if I'm too early' she thought as she looked around the sun barely shown yet and here she is on Tsuchiura's doorstep 'what should I do…' as if on cue the door opened to reveal Tsuchiura's little brother, looking at her he asked if she was looking for Ryoutaro and nodded letting her in and telling her she can stay at the living room since his brother was still asleep when he went out

Moving to the living room Hino found herself looking around at the house where an upright piano was on the left side of the wall besides the dining room and various awards and medals from soccer tournaments, after a few moments she settled down on her seat and waited, it was already 6:30 when Tsuchiura came down

Yawning Ryoutaro walk pass the stairs to the living room where he saw a red headed girl rubbing his eyes and blinking his brain took a few moments to recognize the person in front of him he jumped and stumbled backwards causing the person behind him to fall back as well, running to them Hino asked if they were alright, nodding both boys stood up as Tsuchiura apologized

"So what are you doing here Hino?" Tsuchiura said composing himself "Well I did say I was going shopping with Tsukimori-kun for cloths since my cloths are a little big for him" the Gen-ed student said "Isn't it a little early? Normally stores will still be close until 8 the least" The pianist said as the girl blushed "Ahaha, excited I guess" she said embarrassed at herself as she and Tsuchiura talked about what they where goanna do shopping as Tsukimori kept quiet dreading what was to come

Tsukimori don't normally scowl but today he just couldn't help but scowl he had anticipated that they where going to different shop's and sort out different dresses but what he couldn't take is that everywhere they went people would always stare at them stupidly, after going to the third shop it was already twelve so they decided to take a quick break before going to the next

Entering a café they winded up meeting Hihara and asked if he wanted to join them in eating, agreeing they went inside to order; they sat outside where not many people were eating as to chat about what they were goanna do until or if Lili can change Tsukimori back "I'll go on with my life and if I can't join this times concours I'll just join another time then" he said having enough of the chattering around him

After going to all the stores Hino wanted to go buy hers and Tsukimori's cloths it was already getting late the sun was already setting for twilight, laughing and chatting they didn't notice that a car has been following them as a figure exited the said car calling out to them, looking back they saw Hamai Misa (1) walking towards them smiling sweetly Hino smiled and said good evening along with Hihara while Tsuchiura found himself unable to speak and Tsukimori not even bothering to turn to look at her

The elderly pianist cocked her head to the side looking at Tsukimori's back "Oh my, have I seen you somewhere before young lady?" she asked still smiling Hino laughed slightly and inched closer to Tsukimori "Hey why don't you turn around that's your mother" she whispered as to avoid being heard by the elderly lady, Tsukimori stared at her telling her if she was dumb which he did thought at the moment Hino pouted at his words "But this is your chance to explain it to her, don't worry she wont think you're crazy besides I think she'll recognize you after all you are her son" she said trying to convince him "No" was the only thing he said before the red haired violinist spun him around so that he was looking at his mother "What do you think you're doing you dolt!" he yelled as they heard a gasp come from the woman they were talking to "See I told you she'll recognize you" she said to him as Tsukimori began to feel nervous, dread came over him when his mother fainted

"Ok… so maybe she wasn't expecting to see her only son having long hair _and _suddenly becoming female" Kahoko said scratching her head Tsukimori shot him a '_you think?_' look and proceeded to look at his mother, they have ended up at the Tsukimori residence when the driver saw his mother faint, asking them what happened and telling them that it would be best if they got her home "I… shouldn't really be here" he said as the other's looked at him "She's your mother, don't worry everything will be alright" Kahoko said reassuring him but Tsukimori just shook his head "You don't know anything" he whispered as Hino asked what he had just said, their conversation had been cut short when a moan was heard and shifting from within the bed

Hamai Misa rubbed her temples she vaguely remembered what happened to her but she did remember seeing someone, someone who was supposed to be _part of a memory_, she noticed a shadow looming to her side when she looked up the elderly pianist was surprised to see the red headed violinist looking at her with concern, asking what had happened she didn't see the blue haired violinist behind "You fainted when you saw Tsukimori-kun Ma'am" the Gen-ed student said when she nodded asking where her son is, looking anxiously at Tsuchiura who stepped out of the way so the mother can see her son er… daughter, her eyes widen at Tsukimori turned his head slightly so she can see his face, to say the least they where surprised when she suddenly got up and practically run towards Len "Leina" she said hugging him tears rolling down her cheeks

Tsukimori found himself unable to move as his mother hugged him 'this isn't me she's thinking about right now' he told himself as he refrained from hugging his mother back 'no she isn't seeing me', after having the initial shock gone when Hamai Misa stood up and hugged her son Hino mustered her thoughts and asked why she called Tsukimori '_Leina' _the elder pianist looked at her confusion written on her face, sighing Kahoko explained again what had happened to Tsukimori and if he was even going back to normal, Misa looked at her… son inspecting him wreaking her brain for anything to separate _'Leina_' from Len but then she remembered that _'Leina'_ had a scar on her right shoulder while Len had a scar on his back "Could you… could you please show me your back" She asked Len when he slowly nodded taking of his shirt -which caused the boys to look away or turn around blushing- off, there on his back was a long scar that reaches an inch above his waist when Misa nodded half heartedly Len put back his shirt on as silence engulfed them, the only sound they heard was the front gate opening and closing indicating that the family was back

To say the least when they saw Len they had the initial reaction like his mother earlier either fainting –which is not good for old people- or saying '_Leina' _and_ then _faintingafter Hino explained –again- what happened and Tsukimori showing his back -which by now caused one of the two boys to almost faint- "Can we ask who this Leina person is?" Hihara said when they talked about how much Len resembled _'Leina_', for a moment there was an eerie silence when Len's grandmother smiled at the trumpeter explaining that she was Len's older sister "Sadly she died when Len was only six years old" she said as Tsukimori looked down for a second his face had a mixture of guilt and pain written on it before going back to its normal emotionless shell

"Can we ask how she died?" Hihara said as Kahoko jabbed him on the ribs "Hihara-sempai" she whispered seeing the look on Len's face tells her that it must have been painful for him "What?" the green haired senior said rubbing his side "Curiosity killed the cat sempai" Tsuchiura said as Hihara mumbled under his breath and said sorry

After a while of chatting and laughing about their son's sudden change –physically- the group thou half hearted told them that they needed to leave since it was already dark "No, please stay here you can use the guest room" she said mentioning to them "But we have only one guest room" Len stated when his mother pouted

"Then Hino-san can take that room"

"And the other two?"

"They can stay in your room can't they?"

"But Mrs. Tsukimori, Tsukimori-san is a _girl_" Hihara said as Misa laughed behind a hand "Now don't be silly, even if Len's a girl I doubt he'll start acting like one so soon" she said as the other's sweat dropped 'is this the attitude of a mother who just found out her son suddenly turned into a girl?' they all thought sweat dropping as they looked at her still laughing form

After the laughter died down the high school students retired to their respective rooms, Hino in the guest room while Hihara and Tsuchiura in Len's room, saying good night Hino shut her door close and turned off the lights indicating that she went to sleep

Meanwhile at the boys… and one girl's room Tsukimori sat on his bed as the other two sat on the couch "I can sleep on the floor" Tsukimori said as Hihara crossed his arms "No way, I can't let a girl sleep on the floor!" the green haired senior said as Tsukimori's twitched "You know all this can't let a girl do this, can't let a girl do that is getting tiresome, I've got a message for the two of you **I am not a girl**" Tsukimori said gazing down at his companions as the two sweat dropped and felt themselves shrinking at the blue haired violinist gaze Tsuchiura sighed "Well this is your home so you can take the bed, whether your male or female" the pianist said scratching his hair "I can take the floor Hihara-sempai you can sleep on the couch" he said finally setting up the futon and turning off the light's "discussion closed"

Tsukimori shifted in his bed restlessness washed over him 'ah, the pains of an insomniac' he thought as he shifted again oblivious that the two inside with him was awake as well facing away from each other, two thinking the same thing "Hey Tsukimori" Ryoutaro said knowing that Len was wide awake when he received no verbal reply and just a shift from the bed he proceeded "Where did you get that scar?" he finally asked tension filled the air as the shifting stopped "None of your business" was the simple reply before the alarm clock ringed

When the three got out of the room after fixing the futon and the bed they were greeted by Hino as Hamai Misa called them for breakfast, thanking her and chattered about what they where goanna do about school and how they're doing balancing school work with the concours the three's previous conversation forgotten

"Do we really need to go to school?" Hihara wined as they made their way towards the school "Why are you looking so down Tsukimori-san?" the trumpeter said noticing that Len had his head hanged "Oh I know! maybe you're embarrassed that your going to school as a girl and that someone might recognize you" he said as Len looked at him startled at what the senior said 'bingo' they all thought as they neared the gate "Well here we are, sorry I can't do anything Tsukimori-kun, I'm going to the Gen-ed department now" Kaho said waving at them as she walks towards the general student's building

"Don't you need to go as well" Tsukimori asked eyeing the green haired Gen-ed student "Hmmm… not really since it's still early" he said hands on the back of his head "Then why did Kaho-chan have to leave so soon" Hihara whined again as the other two sweat dropped leaving the loud mouth senior behind "So what name are you applying for?" Tsuchiura asked walking rigidly besides Tsukimori, it wasn't because he was beside Len that he was so rigid, it was just all the stares they were getting that his body became inflexible "Lin" was the reply the other teen gave seemingly unaffected by all the stares they were getting

--

Deathswonderland: Ok that's it for chapter 3

Tsukimori: Kinda short

Deathswonderland: You where saying something Lin-chan

Tsukimori: no nothing

Deathswonderland: ok then thing's I need to point out

I don't know what to refer to Tsukimori's mother

Tsuchiura: I feel like I'm goanna do something embarrassing on the next chapter

Deathswonderland: ohohoho it's just your imagination lover boy

Tsuchiura: lover boy?!

Deathswonderland: nothing (giggles) R&R please


	4. Chapter 4

Deathswonderland: Finally chapter 4

Len: yay

Deathswonderland: hmmm…

Len: What is it?

Deathswonderland: nothing… it's just that I can't seem to type Tsuchiura's first name… reminds me of Hey! Say! lol

Len: o-k…

Deathswonderland: now on with the story .

--

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro people if I do I would have made Len and Kahoko kiss in the last episode

A/N: slightly AU, after the third concours and a little OOC

--

Chapter 4: I'm not a girl!

Tsukimori could feel his tolerance snapping, all day long people have been staring at him, no people didn't recognize him in fact they even believed that he was 'Len's long lost twin sister' for Christ sake how dumb can this people be!

Taking a stroll towards the quiet part of the lake Tsukimori stopped, breathing in the fresh air and setting himself down the grassy fields 'feel's like I'm in some sort if distort reality' he thought laying down everything seemed so unreal that Len couldn't agree that what he was seeing was real fairies, gender switching, magic, everything seemed so unrealistically false that at the same time it was also realistically true

"Heya sweetie, how are you this lovely morning?"

Looking behind him he saw a brown haired music student standing in front of a large tree raising an eyebrow Tsukimori watched as the intruder walked towards him plopping itself down next to him

"Hey there my name is Ryuu"

'Is this guy doing what I think he's doing?'

"So… What brings you here sweet cheeks?"

'Yes he's doing what I think he's doing…' he could feel himself twitching now "For your information it's already afternoon and I'm…" he cut short he almost said he was a boy… "And you're?" the intruder continued daring him to continue

"She already has a boyfriend"

Wiping his head to the side Tsukimori couldn't help but let his eyes widen like dinner plates and his jaw hit the floor, really who in their right mind –that knows she's a he- would say that he already has a boyfriend!

"And who would that be?" Ryuu asked raising an eyebrow an aggravated expression on his face the person smiled smugly pointing his thumbs towards himself "Me of course" now Tsukimori just want to laugh and punch the person who said that at the same time it was very hilarious and very annoying at the same time…

"You?! But you're just a Gen-ed student" the brunette stated arrogantly "Is that a problem?" Tsukimori said a bemused expression on his face 'I might as well play my part' "But he's a Gen-ed student!" the boy said as if it was some kind of taboo "And I asked if that was a problem… Why are you talking like my relationship with Ryoutaro is some kind of unthinkable sin" he paused looking at Ryuu's face "Or is it because you think just because you're a music student that you're so high and mighty that ladies would swoon all over you?... but look you still don't have a girlfriend don't you? In fact from what I heard you're a major playboy but… you still haven't snagged a woman yet" ouch that sure hit a mark…

Tsuchiura couldn't take it anymore but he had to at least cover his mouth before he laughed sadly he didn't, and in turned got himself a death glare and a few curses from the brown haired music student who was now walking away angered by what Tsukimori had said, moving closer he set himself down so he was beside Len who was looking at him "What?" he asked as his companion shook his head "You do know that now, he'll tell the whole school about you being my… boyfriend" he said taking a few seconds before he could say the last word right

"Well… I guess… what's done is done I supposed"

"You're really laid back aren't you?"

"And you're really uptight"

"Happy go lucky…"

"Say's someone from a family of genius musicians"

"It's not like I wanted to be part of the family"

"…"

"It's not that I'm complaining… it's just tiresome to hear about those kinds of things"

"Hmmm… I wonder what will happen if that guy really does spread the rumor about us being you know, in a relationship" the pianist said changing the subject "I dunno maybe as you said, what's done is done, just disregard the issue I think" the blue haired violinist said shrugging he doesn't really care what other's think of him

He doesn't know why but when he saw that sadden expression on Len's face he can hear something shattering inside yes… it sounds cliché but that was –is- what he was feeling right now, seeing that expression with such an angelic face it…

Amber eyes widen as he suddenly felt hands snake themselves around his waist 'what the?' he couldn't continue his thoughts as he felt a body press against his, strange as it was Tsukimori found himself leaning on the body

"Tsuchiura…" he said finally as the other whipped his head a surprised expression on his face as if suddenly realizing what he had done "I…uh… I-I gotta go now" The taller teen said releasing Tsukimori who just stood dumbfounded as he watch the pianist retreating back

Sitting on top of the rooftop Tsukimori didn't bother to go to class after what happened during lunch and by now he was sure that the arrogant brown haired music student already blabbed about him and Tsuchiura –which he doesn't really care- but he wasn't in the mood to answer some of the questions that they would sure ask

Opening the door to the roof Tsuchiura didn't bother to look if anyone was there and just banged his head against the wall "how could I be so stupid…" he mumbled as he continued to repeatedly bang his head against the unfortunate wall until he felt someone punch him square on the head "I don't know what that wall did to you but could you stop what you're doing… it's irritating" glancing behind his shoulders he saw light blue hair swaying by the wind and amber eyes that clearly shows annoyance

"Wha-what are you doing here?" the pianist asked feeling his body rigid "The same as you maybe, skipping" the other said folding his arms "oh, uh… about earlier--" "It didn't happen" Tsukimori said not waiting for the other to finish, nodding both came down when they heard the final bell rang informing the students that school was over for the day

"So you'll be sleeping in your house now?" Tsuchiura asked as he found himself walking towards the music department classrooms

"About that"

"Yes?"

"My mother wanted me to ask if it was OK for me to stay in your house for a while since they where going overseas for some tour"

"And your grandparents"

"They said they wanted to come along with them"

"I see"

"It's alright if you refuse after all--"

"NO!… I mean no it's fine with me, after all I can't let a **girl **go home alone without another person with her can I?" the pianist said emphasizing on the word teasing the other that earned a smack on the head

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU I'M NOT A GIRL!!"

"Well you sure look like one to me"

"Bastard"

"Jerk"

As they continued to insulting each other another person watched them amused by what he just heard chuckling lightly the person turned around walking the other way a sinister smile pasted on his face

Deathswonderland: (sigh)

Len: What is it?

Deathswonderland: I don't know what your eye colors are

Tsuchiura: (mumbles) so that's why you said Tsukimori's eyes were amber

Deathswonderland: did you say something Hentai?

Tsuchiura: no nothing and I'm NOT A PERVERT

Deathswonderland: yes of course… anyway **does anybody know what color their eyes are if you do please tell me DX**


	5. Chapter 5

Deathswonderland: Finally chapter 5! **And thank you for those who actually read this story thank you!! And thanks again for those who kindly shared what their eye colors are XD**

Tsukimori: I don't like this…

Tsuchiura: you're making me a pervert…

Deathswonderland: shut up you two, now on with the story

--

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro people if I do I would have made Len and Kahoko kiss in the last episode

A/N: slightly AU, after the third concours and a little OOC

--

Chapter 5: Misunderstanding

Tsuchiura ran to the bathroom stumbling and tripping on his way he cannot believe what he just did "I… I can't believe… I did that!"

"So stupid"

_Flashback_

_After the going to Tsukimori's home to pick up some of his cloths and other personal belongings they headed to the Tsuchiura's house only stopping by to go shopping and visiting to a local music store_

_Preparing Dinner Tsukimori asked if he could help but was bluntly and utterly rejected by a 'no' with the other teen telling him that he could set up the table, as they were eating Tsuchiura's little brother asked, a very innocent question_

"_Hey Ryou-nii have you and your girlfriend kissed already?"_

_A very innocent question_

_The green haired pianist coughed hitting his chest lightly choking on his food as both boys blushed_

"_W-what the hell are you saying Yama!"_(1) _he screamed at his brother who was grinning widely "What? Isn't that natural for lovers?" Yama said still grinning poking his food_

"_We're not lovers" Len said looking at the other side attempting to hide his blushing face_

_Yama looked at them both a confused expression on his face "But don't you two like… _sleep_ together?" he said forming a picture frame from his thumb and pointing fingers_

"_We-well yeah but…"_

"_So you two are _not_ together?"_

"_Basically, yes…"_

"_And you two still share a room together"_

"_Yes…?"_

"_Isn't that weird?"_

"_Well… yes but as Tsuchiura said…"_

"_And I don't think that two high school student 'specially a _boy_ and a _girl_ sharing _one_ room isn't strange especially if they're not together"_

"_I told you hi…er parent's are--"_

"_It's awesome!"_

"_Wha?"_

"_It feels like we're in some kind of movie or something, you know like one of those suspense, comedy, romance themes! Or like those fairy tale themes that involves fairies, magic, witches, wizards or even gender switching! You know like Harry Potter or like those manga's my classmate reads"_

_Bingo_

_Yama stopped looking at his brother and Len who was turning ghostly pale "Is something wrong?" he asked as they both shook their heads laughing nervously_

_After dinner the three split, Yama saying that he was going to his friends house for a sleep over so Len and Ryoutaro found themselves at home, alone_

_Feeling uncomfortable about the earlier topic Tsuchiura sat restless in his sit fidgeting he glanced at Len every now and then only to avert his eyes as Len looked at him from the corner of his eyes_

"_Is there something you wish to ask?" the bluenette asked when Tsuchiura scratched his cheeks "What do you want to ask" he repeated annoyed, he doesn't particularly like it when someone stares at him especially like that…_

"_Well um… about what my brother said…" he started not knowing what to say next "um… don't mind any of it… ok?" he finished, unsure_

_Looking at Len he wondered what the other was thinking, when the other shrugged and stood up the pianist doesn't know why but he grabbed the other by the arm yanking it slightly as the other looked at him questioningly_

_The green haired pianist didn't know why but his body seemed to move on his own, first in the school, the second time today when he grabbed Len's arm and yanked it and now, he suddenly found himself pressing his body next to the other one hand wrapping itself around the bluenettes waist while the other hand found itself under the violinist chin tilting it upwards, light yellow meeting amber eyes 'God this is not happening' he pleaded silently as his face inched closer towards the blue haired violinist_

_By now Len couldn't think straight one second he was eating with the Tsuchiura's brother when Yama, Ryoutaro's little brother, asked them a question that made him choke on his food, next seating on the couch with Tsuchiura who was looking at him every now and then, and now… he found himself with the other close to him and looking at him, he wanted to push or even punch the other but his body won't move, hell he even forgot to breath!_

_Looking at the teen in front of him Tsuchiura couldn't help but marvel the beauty of the other, admitting even when the violinist was still a boy he still found him beautiful thou he will not admit he was attracted to the other he couldn't deny that he didn't feel anything for the blue haired violinist_

_Tsuchiura tighten his grip on Len's waist when he felt the other squirm slightly without even a second thought inched closer their nose touching he could feel Len breath, letting go of the others chin his hand moved to the back gently running his fingers thru the others hair 'soft' the pianist thought continuing to caress the others hair_

_Len tried to push the other away but found himself unable to, considering the other was much taller than him especially now that he was female, when he felt the arm tighten around his waist and the others face inching closer to his, his heart skipped a beat, even back then he did feel something for the other but shrugged it off as some kind of competitive rivalry_

_Not wasting another second Tsuchiura rested his hand on the back of Tsukimori's head closing his eyes he closed the gap between them_

_Len's eyes widen he didn't know what to do, he was still sorting out his thoughts when Tsuchiura kissed him, his mind was a mess, everything was spinning, he couldn't think straight, but one think he does know he was leaning in the kiss, deepening it his hands rested themselves on Tsuchiura's neck, good thing the other was holding him because his leg's were shaking_

_Ending their kiss because of the growing need for air, they looked at each other panting until Len released his hold on the others neck blushing as Tsuchiura did the same_

"_Um… uh…"_

_He couldn't continue as the other turned around walking towards the stairs Tsuchiura continued to stare at Len's retreating form until it was gone he only stood up when he heard the door to his closing_

_End flashback_

He was screwed he knew that it's been two days since the incident happened and he still couldn't bring himself to face the blue haired violinist and in turn Len avoided him

Deathswonderland: …I guess that's the end of chapter 5…

Len: you sound sad…

Deathswonderland: it was a lot shorter when I typed it…

Len: … whatever

Deathswonderland: Well anyway things I need to point out

1) Since Tsuchiura's name reminds me of Hey! Say! I got Yama's name from Yamada

Len:** R**&**R **please


	6. Chapter 6

Deathswonderland: ok let's start chapter 6

Len: Finally?

Deathswonderland; ara are you waiting for it Len-chan?

Len: of course not!

Deathswonderland: hehehe on with the story

Tsuchiura: I don't like that laugh of hers

Len: Me either

--

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro people if I do I would have made Len and Kahoko kiss in the last episode

A/N: slightly AU, after the third concours and a little OOC

--

Chapter 6: forgive me

Even Hino who was mostly oblivious of these things noticed that two of her friends were acting strange, whenever they meet there would always be some kind or spark or the air tenses but now… nothing they won't even go five feet across each other or at least Len would always turn around and go to another direction when he sees Tsuchiura

It was unnerving when you don't know what happened to one of your precious friends, she mad up her mind she was goanna find out what happened between them even if she had to rip their heads to do it

Since the 'incident' happened Tsuchiura still couldn't approach or even think straight when he sees Len, true he didn't know what he was doing at the moment it happened but it still didn't change the fact that he was the one who kissed the violinist subconsciously or not

He doesn't know what to do anymore, and the rumor that brown haired music student, Ryuu, spread wasn't helping much it made his head hurt with all the questions they were asking him, plus it doesn't help that Hino started playing detective really it was all too much for him he can't even focus on his stupid piece for Christ sake

Idly walking by he closed his eyes listening to the music some music students were creating, 'fantastic' he thought as beautiful sounds graced his ears, music students were very talented indeed a particular melody caught his interest, it soothed him, trusting his ears he made his way towards one of the music rooms at the back, without using his brains he opened the door listening fully to the tune it was playing

Len fastened the rhythm he was playing, he heard the door open but didn't pay any mind to it guessing that it must be Hino after all she has been bothering him all day long. He slowed his tempo finishing it he exhaled feeling a lot more relaxed than he was a while back but felt his body stiffen when he saw who it was that entered

Tsuchiura slowly opened his eyes when he heard the music stop slowly blinking and focusing his vision, he let out a loud cry stumbling backwards when Len clapped his hand over his mouth "Be quiet" the other said as he slowly nodded "S-sorry I-I didn't mean to interrupt" he said when Tsukimori removed his hand from Tsuchiura's mouth

"Don't worry about it" the other said as he collected his violin case and put his instrument inside. Tsuchiura raised his hand placing it on the others shoulder he wanted to say something but found that his voice betrayed him, looking at the pianist Tsukimori furrowed his eyebrows wondering what the other wanted to say, yes he knows that he was at fault as well but still doesn't know how to approach the other teen. Brushing the hand on his shoulder he walked out of the door leaving Tsuchiura behind who just stood still not knowing if he should go after the violinist or just let it be

Walking quickly towards the stairs that led him to his classroom Tsukimori wasn't looking where he was going, bumped into someone sending him to the floor with a 'thud'

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" the stranger said extending a hand for Tsukimori to reach, accepting the offered hand the violinist stood up dusting off some dirt that might have clung to his uniform. "Don't worry about it" he said when he felt a wave of déjà vu hit him, didn't he say that line earlier? He looked at the stranger dark blue hair with golden eyes which was wearing a music department uniform

"Oh, you're Tsukimori… Lin right?" the dark blue haired stranger said shaking Tsukimori's hand when he nodded "And you are?" the violinist asked as the other laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck "Sorry I forgot to introduce myself I'm Arashi Shiro, nice to meet you" the other said as Tsukimori nodded acknowledging him

Picking up his fallen violin case from the earlier meeting he bowed and told the other that he was going now since he'll be late for class. Arashi offered to walk him to class –since they were classmates- during their walk they chatted about the upcoming finals and when 'Tsukimori Len' would come back and during this conversation Len learned that the other majored in piano and like him very intense when it comes to practice

Arriving at their classroom the two split towards their respective seats Tsukimori at the middle next to the window and Arashi near the back door, Tsukimori looked outside not knowing that the dark blue haired music student was looking at him the whole time a crooked smile on his face.

The teacher gave her last lecture as the bell rang cutting her from her topic, with the student's made their way towards the doors hurriedly making their way away from school, Len took his time organizing his things he didn't feel like practicing today but didn't go home either since he doesn't have a key to Tsuchiura's house. 'Maybe I should go talk to him" he thought walking down the halls of the music rooms when someone tapped his shoulders

Glancing behind him he blinked as he saw the dark blue haired student greeting him with a wide smile "Practice?" the blue haired pianist said as Tsukimori shook his head

"Then, waiting for your boyfriend?" Arashi said laughing when Len flushed a deep red "Aw no need to be shy about it" the pianist teased laughing louder when Len pouted "he is not OK!!" the violinist said shouting the last part and stomping towards one of the music rooms

To say the least Tsuchiura was surprised -for lack of better word- when he saw Tsukimori open the door and shut it close huffing, face red. Ryoutaro blinked when Len faced him before opening the door and shutting it again –with much force than needed- "Uh… what just happened?" he asked scratching his head

Ok maybe that was a bad move Len did but he was so embarrassed right now to care where he was going, eventually he went to the room where Hino was practicing. He took a deep breath somehow her music eased him

Hino smiled ending her practice for the piece that she'll be using for the finals since her magic violin was destroyed she had to practice hard and she felt great! Practicing everyday just like the others and more importantly with her violin, the red haired violinist jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder looking behind she saw Len, face red and panting

"Do I want to know what happened?"

"No. Not really"

"So what happened then?"

"Well…"

"Start from the beginning"

"OK"

Len sighed as he told Kahoko what happened two days ago and what happened today "And now I'm here and I don't know why I just told you all that" he said as Hino tried to consult him "Well, I must say I'm shock to say the least" she paused thinking "Who would have thought Tsuchiura-kun was a pervert" she continued pacing back and forth

"Maybe it's not such a good idea to go sleep in his house anymore"

"But then I can't just tell my mother that 'mom sorry but can I please go back home, or if you want I'll go there with you because the person I'm crashing with is a perv' I can't say that!"

"Yea… Tsukimori-san might have a heart attack" _'or not_'

"And I can't go to your house"

"My brother is still there so I guess not"

"…don't worry i don't think he'll try **that** again"

"Are you sure?"

"I think so"

"OK if you say so…" '_I hope he does_'

"I guess I'll be leaving now Hino-san, thank you for your time"

"No problem Tsukimori-kun"

Len bowed and left the room leaving Kahoko inside. Fishing out her cell from her pocket, she dialed a number, waiting for the other person to answer "Hello... um, yes… I _think_ they're getting along… but are you sure about this Ma'am… no I mean won't Tsukimori-kun get mad when he finds out… Ok… I guess our plan continues then… Yes, I'll call you again then Tsukimori-san I hope you have a wonderful time in France" she sighed ending her call "I hope Tsukimori-kun won't get mad at me"

Tsuchiura shifted slightly on the couch he was sitting with Len on the left and him on the right after coming home from a very long –and weird- day he was tired but he had to say it

"Hey, Tsukimori"

"…"

"I know you're angry with me but--"

"I never said I was angry with you" the violinist said not looking at the other, resting his head on his palm he continued "I just don't know how to talk to you" Len said when Tsuchiura nodded slowly "And I want to say I'm sorry" the violinist finally said as Tsuchiura looked at him dumb founded

"What?"

"I said sorry"

'_Actually I was goanna say that as well'_

"I want to say sorry about what happened two days ago, I didn't mean to cause you trouble or awkwardness… my body subconsciously moved on it's own you see…"

"I get it, me too I'm sorry, my body moved on it's own as well" _'I think'_

"So I'm forgiven?" Len asked bewildered when Tsuchiura laughed "Sorry it's just so funny" he paused laughing again "I should be the one saying that" he said before bowing in front of Tsukimori

"So princess do you forgive me"

"Call me princess again and I won't"

"Fair enough"

--

Deathswonderland: Finally finished

Len: It's finished?

Tsuchiura: The end?

Deathswonderland: Hell no!! It's just starting and look I just made Arashi

Arashi: (waves) hi

Tsuchiura: (growls)

Deathswonderland: Well that's it for chapter 6 people **R**&**R** please


	7. Chapter 7

Deathswonderland: chapter 7 hehehe

Len: I do not like that glint

Deathswonderland: hehehe

Arashi: on with the story

Tsuchiura: (growls)

--

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro people if I do I would have made Len and Kahoko kiss in the last episode

A/N: slightly AU, after the third concours and a little OOC

--

Chapter 7: revelation

Ok things were really not good right now. Len might be saved from the school festival in their classroom but not from Kanazawa sensei

"No way"

"Aw, please Lin-chan"

"No"

"Pretty please"

"I said no. Besides it's _**Len**_ that's in the concours"

"I already know _**Lin**_-chan"

Len looked at him raising both eye brows, Hino whispered to him saying that he heard everything what she and Lili were talking about and asked or rather guessed what the situation was about

"So will you do it?"

"No"

"Hihara, Tsuchiura hold her"

"WHAT?!"

Each grabbing him by the arm they march towards the made up dressing room for them to change in, Hino and Fuyumi already inside ready with the make up and the dress, yes a **dress**. Len looked at it a bemused expression on his face to be more precise a gothic Lolita maid uniform that ended above the knee complete with the socks that was knee high length and black open shoes

To say the least Len was not very pleased at all. "Why do I have to wear that?" he asked pointing at the dress "Because it's fun" Hino said pointing out with a smile "But I'm a boy" he countered but even he knew that it was useless especially since he was out numbered "You maybe a boy but right now, you are –physically- a girl' Hino said waving her pointing finger as Fuyumi nodded the dress at hand

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he asked when they finally got him to wear the darn, as Len addresses it, dress. Now Fuyumi was styling his hair, two braids in front and on the back was straight that curled on the end

"But Tsukimori-sempai looks beautiful" Fuyumi said not even stuttering at her words too engrossed at finishing Len's attire and looks "That doesn't really help much Fuyumi-san but… uh thanks?" he said when the cyan haired girl finished and stood up and bowed to them "Shou-should we go outside now then?" she asked her sempai who nodded thou one was slowly

Flabbergasted Tsuchiura stood there mouth open, he really should close it before a fly get's inside and make itself comfortable, as a favor Len closed it for him –which is not so gentle-

"Ouch what was that for!"

"Stop gawking and help us with the preparation"

"Fine…"

If Tsuchiura and Len were alone he was sure to stick his tongue out but since they weren't he just settled it to a tsk and started arranging the tables and chairs for their 'costumers'

"I guess it's Ok to say that it's time to open up now" he heard Kanazawa and nodded opening the door and putting the sign outside '_Melody of the heart'_ it say's which Tsuchiura found weird because it was a restaurant they were going to do and not some kind of pub or host club but seeing the girls in those dresses he may have understood a little about it now

It wasn't a surprise that the brunette Gen-ed student Nami Amou was the first one to come to come at their booth and of course wanted each and every one of the participant's –including _**Lin's- **_opinion or comment about their booth

"It's fun"

"Well I guess it will be fun"

"No comment"

"I-I um… don't know"

"It's worth a try"

"Embarrassing"

"Zzzzz"

Ok the last thing wasn't really a comment or opinion but it was purely Shimizu for her so she accepted and took a seat to order a short cake

After eating to her fill she went out waving to her friends saying that she was going to check the other booths, it was still early so not many students were coming 2 or 3 every now and then. Tsuchiura gritted his teeth at one of the costumers who which was happily conversing with _**his**_ Len, he stopped at his thoughts 'Since when have I been so possessive?' he asked himself thinking Len wasn't even his… yet and still he was angry with jealousy when Len replied laughing and looking like he was enjoying the conversation he was having with a dark blue haired student –which Len was really enjoying-

"Tsuchiura-kun is something wrong" Hino asked seeing the look on her friends face, what worried her was not because he might be hurt or offended or something like that but by the look on Tsuchiura's face he looked like he was ready to kill at any time –and it was also bad for them because it was driving some costumers away- and because he was sending venoms on one of their costumers that was currently talking with Len… Talking with Len, could it be possible?

"Tsuchiura-kun are you by any chance… jealous?" the red haired violinist asked her own words leaving an alien taste in her mouth it just doesn't add up that Tsuchiura and the word jealous are on the same sentence but still here he was looking ready to jump at any moment, ready to kill looking at those eyes of his sent shivers down her spine. But it was a good distraction as those words left her mouth Tsuchiura looked at her confused, he doesn't know the answer, all he knows is that he was angry when he saw the two laughing and smiling, knowing that Len was looking at another and was giving them a smile that was rare, it infuriated him when he saw that the blue haired violinist was enjoying the company of another and blushing, showing his emotions freely, he couldn't help but feel that way right?

"Yes" he answered, his mouth moving on it's own he really wasn't supposed to say something like that! But it seemed his mouth has a say on this matter "So you like, no love Tsukimori-kun then?" the red haired violinist asked as Tsuchiura nodded face flushed "Then what are you goanna do about it?" Hino asked and left Tsuchiura to think about it, what was he going to do about it he doesn't even know if Len swing that way –even thou he's a she right now- or even if the blue haired violinist felt the same way

Making up his mind he approached the two teens that stopped their chat and looked at him either confused or annoyed Tsuchiura looked at Len before bowing to the dark blue haired teen "May I borrow her for a second, thank you very much" he said not waiting for a reply and grabbed Len by the wrist and started dragging her to the back so no one can see them

"What do you want baka" the shorter teen asked when Tsuchiura let go of Len's wrist "I don't know" the other answered honestly as the blue haired violinist raised an eyebrow at his companions weird behavior, the pianist was sure acting weird today 'Maybe he ate something bad' Len thought as he saw Tsuchiura massaging his temples 'Or his brain might have cracked because of all the pounding his head received from those walls' he thought again a few chuckles escaping his lips

Blinking Tsuchiura looked at his companion "what's so funny?" he asked as the other shook his head and coughed before looking at him serious again "so what do you want to talk about, surely you didn't just bring me here just to make yourself look like an idiot gaping like that" Len said folding his arms on his chest giving Tsuchiura a nice look at how they were

Of course the other looked at the other side not wanting to seem like a pervert but was failing when he found himself looking back at Lens uh… front, noticing the action the other was doing Tsukimori crossed his arms on her chest "HENTAI!!" she screamed causing the others to stop what they were doing and look at the back room, good thing there wasn't much costumers or it would be very very embarrassing that it already was

Hino looked at the back peeking inside she was pushed out of the way when Len burst out of the room knocking her over, apologizing the blue haired violinist helped her up before sighing, if what they say about sighing gives you bad luck then he'll have an eternity of it

Worried about her friend's well being she pushed her way and talked to Tsuchiura as soon as Kanazawa told them to take a break and have lunch

"Ok spill everything"

"What?"

"What did you do now?"

"Nothing!"

"Absolutely nothing?"

"Positive!"

"Then why did Tsukimori-kun run like that"

"I don't… know?"

"Hmmm…"

"You didn't become a pervert did you Tsuchiura-kun"

"OF COURSE NOT!!"

"You don't have to be so defensive I was just asking"

"Fine maybe I looked at her I mean his uh… front"

"Ah…"

Whack

"What was that about?"

"You should learn never to look at a girl's chest Tsuchiura-kun"

"Fine I'm sorry I won't do it again"

"But I guess you really like Tsukimori-kun then"

"…"

He couldn't answer for a while how could he himself is having trouble cooping with the feeling he's having right now "Yeah" he answered eventually making Hino smile, unknown to them someone outside was listening to their conversation and headed towards where the blue haired violinist ran off a crook smile on his face 'this is getting more interesting than I imagined' the dark blue haired pianist thought walking out the door giving a final glance at the back door before walking out

--

Deathswonderland: Finally!

Len: OK! I'm not like that

Deathswonderland: OOC (smiles)

Tsuchiura: (at the corner) I'm not a pervert

Deathswonderland:** R**&**R** please


	8. Chapter 8

Deathswonderland: Chapter 8 finally

Len: how many chapters does this story really have?

Deathswonderland: dunno… never really thought about it

Tsuchiura: right…

Deathswonderland: oh yes I wanted to thank everyone who read this story and reviewed **thank you very much **:D

Len: now on with the story

--

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro people if I do I would have made Len and Kahoko kiss in the last episode

A/N: slightly AU, after the third concours and a little OOC

--

Chapter 8: Realization

Ok maybe running around on a maid uniform wasn't all that bright of an idea but hell he didn't have time for that kind of thought Len looked behind him seeing a few male students following him around, he tried running, going to crowded places –that which only made things worse as other people ogled him- he shivered 'Why the hell won't they leave me alone!!' now he knows what it's like to have your own groupie or paparazzi whatever a bunch of perverted guys struck the category

Much to his dismay somebody really has a lot of balls to march up to him and ask to pose for them as a souvenir

Hiding behind the school building he settled himself to a narrow space between on the back of the Gen-ed and Music-ed departments "my, my, my I never expect to see you here Tsukimori-san" someone said suddenly that caused him to jump, facing the person he sighed, relief "Oh it's just you Arashi-san. Don't **ever** scare me like that again! I thought you were those…"

"Those?"

"Those buffoons"

"Oh, you mean your fan boys"

"No I mean buffoons"

"Whatever you say Len-chan"

Len opened his mouth but stopped realizing what the other just said 'I think I'm hearing things' he thought as he looked at the other smiling at down at him "Excuse me, what did you say again?" he asked praying that he really did hear wrong "I said Whatever you say Lin-chan" he exhaled, not even knowing that he stopped breathing when the other spoke "Is something wrong?" the other asked as he shook his head giving a reassuring wink and a thumbs up

"So what are you doing here anyway Len-chan" the dark blue haired music student said a smile tugging on his lips as he watched, with much amusement how Len is squirming to think of an answer

"Uh… a was running away from…" he stopped thinking of a fine animal to consider as a persona for a certain person, from the way the person was acting "A dog" (1) he said absently as to not really supposed to say it

"A dog?" the other repeated not really puzzled but wanting to affirm "Yes" Len said as the other nodded not really expecting an explanation

"How 'bout you Arashi-san what brings you here?"

"Hmmm… I want to say that I have precognition and I knew that you where coming here so I thought I'll join you" the golden eyes music student said pausing "But in truth you just want to skip this whole event and go home?" Len supplied as the other whistled, taking it as a yes they submitted to a comfortable silence with Arashi sitting next to Len.

By now Tsuchiura calm himself by pacing back and forth, well not really calm since he sometimes burst out of the room and then going back inside or just plain do what he always do, tell himself how much of an idiot he is and bang his head on the wall

"Wouldn't it be better if you just go and find Tsukimori-kun?" Hino asked not bothering to stop her friend from banging his head, it won't really make a difference if she did, he'll just end up doing it again 5 seconds after she stops it

"No, I already made a fool of myself, and I don't think getting him would resolve anything"

"It won't if you don't talk to him"

"As you can see he won't talk to me"

"Because you won't go and look for him"

"I think I'll just bang my head here thank you very much"

"You're like a dog being like that, moping and hoping to be forgiven by its master for something wrong it's done"

"Well sorry for being a dog"

"I didn't mean it like that Tsuchiura-kun but if you don't make a move soon, someone might take Tsukimori-kun away from you"

A hit a mark

"Whatever"

"Where are you going Tsuchiura-kun?"

"The nurse's office, I think I have a concussion"

"I see, hope you find 'the nurses office' soon" she said waving at her friend a smile on her lips seeing how she won

"My, my you planed this very well Hino-san"

"I think talking with you have influenced me Yunoki-sempai"

"Oh really? I think I'll take that as a complement then"

"Yes. You probably should"

Searching around the school was getting hard as for one the school was big and second because it's was getting crowded by students and outsiders alike roaming around the corridors

"Hey did you hear?"

"About what?"

"They said there was a Blue haired girl in a maid outfit being cornered in the back of the school building"

"No way! Should we go and help?"

"No way man! I like to keep living thank you very much I heard the guys were a bunch of gangsters"

Tsuchiura stopped, hearing their conversation he couldn't help but feel dread wash over him, who else would be in a maid outfit with blue hair! Sprinting towards the back of the building he saw 4 boys circling a girl, he couldn't see who it was but by the blue hair he assumed it was Len

Punching the person closes to where he was standing the other three glared at him "Who the fuck are you, you bastard?!" one said landing a blow on Tsuchiura by the stomach. Coughing he wiped the saliva from the corner of his mouth and dashed out at the other giving a swift kick by the side of the face "Now you've done it you piece of shit" another screamed getting a knife out of his pocket, aiming at Tsuchiura

Evading the knife he grabbed the man's wrist and sharply twisted it causing the knife to fall on the ground. Unbeknown while he was doing so the final member of the gang sneaked up behind hitting him on the head, falling to his knee's Tsuchiura looked up his vision fuzzy, when he was sure that the other was goanna hit him again he heard footsteps and a scream from the guy before blacking out

Opening his eyes Tsuchiura blink shielding his eyes from the light coming from the ceiling 'wait what?' sitting up in a hurry he felt light headed his head spinning "Aw" he said his head on his head until he felt something cold hit them

Looking up he saw the person he was supposed to search for in front of him looking infuriated "Uh… Hi" he managed to say before Len hit him on the head

"I don't think that was a wise decision Len-chan, the doctor did say he had a slight concussion"

"He deserved it"

"Is that the thanks I get for saving you?"

"What thanks? The only thing I know is that an idiot was picking a fight with some delinquents and then getting knocked down, **you** should be thankful Arashi-san was there to save you!"

"Wha? Hey, you were the one being cornered there I was only trying to help!"

"Oh yeah about that, the girl you saved said 'thank you' for saving her"

"It wasn't you?"

"No, I was with Arashi-san the whole time you dolt"

"I see…" well there goes all his worries, sighing he touched his head where a bandage was

"But, I must say what you did was nice. You just saved someone"

"Well I was already there it would go to my conscience if I didn't help that girl"_ 'even if it wasn't you_'

"So are you OK"

"Yes I think"

"Shall we go back now?"

"Huh?"

"Hino-san has been looking for us for a while now"

"Ye-yeah sure"

Getting up Len offered to help him which he approved whole heartedly, his happiness furthered when Arashi bid them good bye saying something about it was his turn to serve in their own booth. Arriving at their booth they were greeted by stairs from their friends

"Wow, you really **did** go to the nurse office"

"Please don't ruin my mood today Hino"

--

Deathswonderland: Well that's it for chapter 8

Len: And you did this… 1:00 in the morning?

Deathswonderland: Yes, yes I did so please forgive the wrongness (what?) of this fic

Tsuchiura: Hey why did you categorize me as a dog?!

Deathswonderland: I didn't categorize you as a dog I merely said, you where like one, and that reminds me things I need to point out

1) Don't ask I was looking at my dog just now and well… yeah that's what I get for staying up to write this in the morning hehe… please don't kill me Tsuchiura lovers (cowers in fear)


	9. Chapter 9

Deathswonderland: OK! After a long period of time, I'm finally updating… Is someone still out there? (Looks around) anyway sorry for the very late update been busy with school and such. Also **thank you for those that reviewed ^_^** now… Lin-chan could you do the disclaimers?

Len: fine, and don't call me Lin!

Deathswonderland: want me to call you princess then?

Len: no!

Deathswonderland: But I don't see you saying no to Tsuchiura when he said that to you…

Len: when did he… ANYWAY Deathswonderland doesn't own La Corda D'oro end of story!

----------------=======================----------------

Chapter 9: Tickets and rivalry?

Blinking Tsuchiura looked down at the tickets that were currently in his hands. He still doesn't know how he acquired such tickets but he does have a clue as to whom might have putted it in his desk 'Must have been Hino' he thought looking around trying to find the red haired violinist, when he didn't see her inside he got his bag and went to the music department to practice 'Maybe she's there'

------------------

Approaching the Music rooms Len wondered who would put a ticket on her desk. She didn't have much friends and does that are, are in different years and department 'Maybe it's Hino-san… or Arashi' upon thinking of the latter Len blushed unknowingly until she looked at herself in one of the doors transparent mirrors (1)

Entering inside Len took her violin from its case and positioned himself for practice. Closing his eyes he breathed in deeply before allowing his fingers to take over and produce high-class music. A clap from the door was heard as he finished up his piece, opening his eyes he was greeted by the person he was embarrassed to see right now "That was wonderful Lin-chan, you performed it so perfectly" Arashi said clapping all the way until he was in front of Len. "No I didn't, I committed a lot of mistakes actually" Len replied fully facing the other.

"Hey…" the violinist started and the pianist looked at him

"Yes?"

"Did you by any chance… put a ticket on my desk today?"

"Ticket? Sorry, I simply do not know what you mean"

"Oh, I see…"

"Oh? Is this disappointment I hear?"

"Wh-what? Of course not! Why would I be disappointed?"

"Saa, who knows"

Looking away Len put her violin down before straightening himself again "So… is there a particular reason you have for coming here?" he asked as the pianist chuckled "Can I not go to the practice rooms?" Len sighed, "You know that's not what I meant" again the dark blue haired pianist laughed before saying his reasons "Nothing much, I just went to check on you. Am I not allowed to look for my _friend_?" he said emphasizing on the last part before putting a hand on top of Lens head and lightly caressed the blue locks "You have such silky hair Lin-chan, and it smells nice as well" the pianist said taking a handful before gently kissing it

"Um…"

The almost inaudible voice caught their attention, looking at the door Len saw Tsuchiura and Hino, the latter blushing and shifting her eyes around the room while the former was, to say the least, unmoving. "A-are we in-interrupting some…thing?" the red haired violinist said and before Len could say no the green haired pianist excused himself and turned around from the scene in front of him, leaving the blue haired violinist with a sadden expression

-----------------

"Tsuchiura-kun?"

Heaving a sigh Tsuchiura looked at the other "Yes?" he said as the other occupant of the room approached him "I-I'm sure there's an… explanation for what happened earlier" "Hino… don't patronize me… please, I know what I saw" now it was Hino's turn to sigh, really, why were her friends so unimaginably stupid when it comes to this kind of things…

"But… I'm sure--"

"Just drop it, please!" gritting his teeth, he scratched his head before standing up and attempted to kick an imaginary stone "I know what I saw and I think I can believe what I saw with my own two eyes".

"No, you listen to me Mister!" Hino started moving in front of the jealous teen, one hand on her waist and the other pointing at the pianist. "I've had enough of this romance drama from the two of you. Why don't you save us all from time lose and wrinkles thinking of ways to bring you two together and just say 143!" the red haired violinist said exhaling and rubbed her temples "So… do you get what I'm saying?"(2) "Well… apart from 143, yeah I guess. What does 143 mean anyway?" the pianist asked as Hino gasped

"No way! You don't know Tsuchiura-kun?"

"Would I be asking if I know?"

"Fair enough"

"So?"

"143 mean 'I love you' duh"

"…"

"?"

"You want me to say that… to… Tsukimori?"

"Well, of course. What else would you say? 'Can I marry you?'"

"Wha-wha-what?! Of course not!"

"Then just say it. I'm calling Tsukimori-kun here, so whatever you do, **DO .NOT .LEAVE **ok?" the violinist said giving Tsuchiura a hard glare before descending downstairs in search of Len

------------------

Tsukimori, on the other hand was still thinking about what happened earlier. 'What's wrong with that imbecile, suddenly running away with that expression…' Thinking about it again, Len grumbled. Since the event that happened earlier he could concentrate without having Tsuchiura in his mind, it was -as Tsukimori would say- disturbing, having another boy take up most of your thoughts…

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean for your boyfriend to see that" Arashi said bowing to Len "Don't worry about it, I'm sure he just had other things to worry about. That's why he run"

"Ah~ so you do not deny that he is your boyfriend?"

"Wh-what? I-I-I…"

"So… does this mean I don't have a chance?"

"Chance?"

"Ne, Lin can I tell you something before I don't have a chance anymore?"

"Uh… sure?"

"4n!31 II0Y 3\/01 !"(3)

Len blinked, he didn't understand what the other was saying "Excuse me?" was what he wanted to say but before he could, the other surprised him when the pianist suddenly pulled him closer

"Only for a second, please"

"…"

"Well… I guess you need to go now"

With that the pianist released the other and patted the violinist head "Be a good boy ok?" Smiling Arashi gave the other a thumbs up before going out of the room followed by a distant "Len?"

When Hino got into the room Len was already packing his things "Len?" she called as the other looked at her "Yes?"

"Tsuchiura's calling you"

Albeit slowly the blue haired violinist nodded and asked where

"He's on the roof as always"

--------------------

Arriving at his destination Len looked around as to where the green haired pianist might be "Hey" turning around he saw Tsuchiura waving to him "Hey" he said walking towards the other "So… You mind telling me how this place sorta became our usual meeting place?"

"It's not _always_ our meeting place, we always meet at home and at the practice rooms…" ok, so maybe most of their encounters at something serious –and embarrassing- where on the roof, but it was only coincidence that they where there right? "Anyway that's beside the point. I um… erm… wanted to tell you that I…"

"I…?"

"I… I… I… love"

"You want to go to an amusement park?"

"What?"

"I ask if you want to go to an amusement park stupid pianist. Hino-san did give us this tickets for that purpose right?"

"Ye-yeah, sure why not. I think it'll be fun"

"Ok"

"Yeah"

"…"

"…"

"So… about what you wanted to say earlier? About the I, I, I love"

"Erm… I… I… I… love… roller coasters, yeah that's right I really love roller coasters, I mean riding them"

"Idiot"

"Ahahaha…"

----------------=====================----------------------

Deathswonderland: well… that's all for this chap. So sorry again because I don't know when I'll next be updating. But I promise to update whenever I can

Things I need to point out:

You know? The mirrors at the doors

I wanted Hino to say "do ya dig?" but I felt she'll be super OOC XD

Can you guess what Arashi said? And if you're asking if I typed that so you won't know, no he really said it like that

Len: You coward…

Tsuchiura: I am not

Deathswonderland: yeah! Tsuchi isn't a coward he's a scaredy cat

Tsuchiura: what?! I'm not! Besides they're almost the same!

Len: Whatever… what… did Arashi just say "Be a good boy" to me?

Deathswonderland: Saa~ who knows ^_^


End file.
